Gum-Gumowoc
Gum-Gumowoc – diabelski owoc typu Paramecia, który zamienia ciało osoby która go zjadła w gumę i sprawiając tym samym, że osoba ta staje się człowiekiem-gumą (ゴム人間 Gomu Ningen). Początkowo był to skarb, który Shanks i jego załoga odebrali nieznanemu przeciwnikowi, lecz został przez przypadek zjedzony przez głównego bohatera, Monkey D. Luffy'ego. W [[Romance Dawn, wersja 2|drugiej wersji Romance Dawn]], owoc ten należał do dziadka Luffy'ego, który odebrał ten owoc nieznanemu przeciwnikowi. Etymologia * Gomu oznacza "gumę" po japońsku. Wyraz ten pochodzi od angielskiego gum. * Słowo "guma" wywodzi się z greckiego κόμμι. * W polskiej wersji gry One Piece: Burning Blood, wydanej przez firmę Cenega, owoc nosi nazwę Gum-Gumowy Owoc. Wygląd mały|200px|lewo|Gum-Gumowoc w skrzyni skarbów Shanksa. Gum-Gumowoc jest fioletowym, kulistym owocem z wyrastającą łodygą, która ma kręcone wzorki na kształt literki "S" (takie ogonki mają prawdopodobnie wszystkie Paramecie). Trochę przypomina on melon yubari. Choć jego ostateczna wersja ma charakterystyczny wirujące wzorki diabelskiego owocu, to w pierwszych wersjach Romance Down był rysowany bez nich. Mocne i słabe strony Mocne strony mały|200px|Luffy pokazujący swoją elastyczność. Głównym atutem diabelskiego owocu jest to (czego dowodem jest Luffy) że ciało człowieka może rozciągać się jak guma nawet gdy moc owoce są zniweczone (na przykład, gdy Nojiko wyciąga głowę Luffy'ego z wody w Arlong Parku) i czyni je niemal całkowicie odporny na silne ataki walki wręcz, pociski czy nawet kule armatnie, może tak być że ataki użytkownika może być wzmocnione z zastosowaniem Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia, ciało Luffy'ego jest podobne do gumy, więc używa on go do ataków. Praktycznie nie da się złamać mu kości. Po pewnym czasie dla Luffy' ego jakikolwiek trening jest zbędny, gdyż może on rozciągać ciało z łatwością. thumb|200px|left|Gumowe ciało Luffy'ego nie tylko sprawia, że może on uderzyć Enela, ale też sprawia, że jest odporny na porażenie elektryczne. W SBS Oda stwierdził, że maksymalna odległość na jaką Luffy może się rozciągnąć to 72 Gum-Gum. thumb|200px|Gdy ciało Luffy'ego zostanie zbyt mocno rozciągnięte, rozrywa się. Ciało użytkownika jest całe z gumy, w ten sposób może zjeść więcej jedzenia niż typowy człowiek. Jedną z największych słabości tego owocu jest fakt, że Luffy jest podatny na cięcia i kłucia. Jednak Palcowy Pistolet Lucciego nie przebił go. Luffy wspomina, że w dzieciństwie, gdy uderzenia innych nic mu nie robiły, to te dziadka go bolały poprzez Dominację Uzbrojenia. Garp tłumaczył, że jego pięść to "pięść miłości". Bardzo przydatną mocną stroną tego owocu jest odporność na elektryczność. Zdolność ta pozwoliła Luffy'emu pokonać Enela oraz dotykać Billy'ego bez konsekwencji porażenia prądem. Słabe strony thumb|200px|left|Luffy jako dziecko sam rani się mocą swojego owocu. Poza tym użytkownik jest narażony na słabości każdego diabelskiego owocu (woda, Kamień Morskiej Strażnicy). Techniki specjalne Gear Second mały|200px|Luffy w Gear Second. Poprzez szkolenie swoich umiejętności, Luffy znalazł nieoczekiwany sposób, aby zwiększyć swoją zdolność bojową, na przykład: zdolność do rozciągania swoich naczyń krwionośnych, aby zwiększyć szybkość przepływu krwi w nich, aby stać się szybszym i silniejszym, jednak kosztem tego jest niszczenie się jego organizmu w szybszym tempie. Normalny człowiek nie przeżył by tak silnego ciśnienia wewnątrz ciała, jednak jego Gumowe ciało mu na to pozwala. Gear Third mały|200px|Luffy w Gear Third. Luffy może nawet nadmuchać swoje kości, aby zwiększyć objętość swojego ciała i znacznie zwiększyć siłę swoich ataków, kosztem tego jest fakt, że ciało Luffy'ego zmniejsza się na krótki okres czasu (choć Luffy pozornie był w stanie pokonać tę słabość po użyciu Gum-Gumowego Słoniowego Pistoletu na Krakenie i powrócił później do swojego mniejszego rozmiaru). Gear Fourth mały|200px|Luffy w Gear Fourth. Luffy gryzie swoje przedramię nasycone przedtem Dominacją Koloru Uzbrojenia i nadmuchuje swoje mięśnie (podobnie do Gear Third, tylko,że tam nadmuchuje kości) i jego ciało staje się znacznie większe, a kończyny nasycone są Dominacją Uzbrojenia. Niewątpliwą zaletą jest to, że może poruszać się w powietrzu ze sporą szybkością. Ze względu na specyficzną budowę ciała nie może normalnie chodzić i musi się odbić od powietrza, co trochę przypomina Księżycowy Krok. Jak skończy się limit czasowy tej techniki to użytkownik jest wyczerpany i przez 10 minut nie może używać Dominacji. Techniki Gomu gomu pistol.jpg|Gum-Gumowy Pistolet|link=Gum-Gumowy Pistolet Gomu Gomu no Muchi.PNG|Gum-Gumowy Bicz|link=Gum-Gumowy Bicz Gomu Gomu no Kama.jpg|Gum-Gumowy Sierp|link=Gum-Gumowy Sierp Gomu gomu no bazooka 2.png|Gum-Gumowa Bazooka|link=Gum-Gumowa Bazooka Gomu Gomu no Rocket.jpg|Gum-Gumowa Rakieta|link=Gum-Gumowa Rakieta Gomu Gomu no Tsuchi.jpg|Gum-Gumowy Młot|link=Gum-Gumowy Młot Gomu Gomu no Rifle.jpg|Gum-Gumowy Wirujący Karabin|link=Gum-Gumowy Wirujący Karabin Gomu Gomu no Gatling.jpg|Gum-Gumowy Gatling|link=Gum-Gumowy Gatling Gomu kane.png|Gum-Gumowy Dzwon|link=Gum-Gumowy Dzwon Gomu Gomu no Fusen.jpg|Gum-Gumowy Balon|link=Gum-Gumowy Balon Gomu Gomu no Bullet.jpg|Gum-Gumowy Pocisk|link=Gum-Gumowy Pocisk Gomu Gomu no Yari.jpg|Gum-Gumowa Włócznia|link=Gum-Gumowa Włócznia Gomu Gomu no Tate.jpg|Gum-Gumowa Tarcza|link=Gum-Gumowa Tarcza Gomu Gomu no Ono.jpg|Gum-Gumowy Topór|link=Gum-Gumowy Topór Gomu Gomu no Ikebana.jpg|Gum-Gumowa Ikebana|link=Gum-Gumowa Ikebana Luffy vs marigold stamp vs haki.jpg|Gum-Gumowy Stempel|link=Gum-Gumowy Stempel Gomu Gomu no Bowgun.jpg|Gum-Gumowa Kusza|link=Gum-Gumowa Kusza Gomu Gomu no Dame Da.jpg|Gum-Gumowe Nie Wolno!!!|link=Gum-Gumowe Nie Wolno!!! Gomu Gomu no Pistol Shot.jpg|Gum-Gumowa Strzelba|link=Gum-Gumowa Strzelba Gomu Gomu no Marunoko.jpg|Gum-Gumowa Piła Tarczowa|link=Gum-Gumowa Piła Tarczowa Gomu baku.png|Gum-Gumowe Chapnięcie|link=Gum-Gumowe Chapnięcie Gomu Gomu no Storm.jpg|Gum-Gumowy Sztorm|link=Gum-Gumowy Sztorm Gomu Gomu no Hanabi.jpg|Gum-Gumowe Fajerwerki|link=Gum-Gumowe Fajerwerki Gomu Gomu no Tako.jpg|Gum-Gumowa Ośmiornica|link=Gum-Gumowa Ośmiornica Gomu Gomu no Tako Hanabi.jpg|Gum-Gumowe Ośmiornicowe Fajerwerki|link=Gum-Gumowe Ośmiornicowe Fajerwerki Gomu Gomu no Kazan.jpg|Gum-Gumowy Wulkan|link=Gum-Gumowy Wulkan Gomu Gomu no Kazaguruma.jpg|Gum-Gumowy Wiatrak|link=Gum-Gumowy Wiatrak Gomu Gomu no Cannon.jpg|Gum-Gumowe Działo Oblężnicze|link=Gum-Gumowe Działo Oblężnicze Gomu Gomu no Bo.jpg|Gum-Gumowe Odmóżdżenie|link=Gum-Gumowe Odmóżdżenie Fs_out.jpg|Gum-Gumowe Fajerwerki: Złota Piwonia|link=Gum-Gumowe Fajerwerki: Złota Piwonia Gomu Gomu no Ami.jpg|Gum-Gumowa Sieć|link=Gum-Gumowa Sieć Mikata Robot.png|Gum-Gumowy Sterowany Robot|link=Gum-Gumowy Sterowany Robot StampGatling.png|Gum-Gumowy Stemplowy Gatling|link=Gum-Gumowy Stemplowy Gatling Gomu gomu no ozuchi 29.png|Gum-Gumowy Mega-Młot|link=Gum-Gumowy Mega-Młot Gomu Gomu no Ogama.jpg|Gum-Gumowa Kosa|link=Gum-Gumowa Kosa Snake shot.jpg|Gum-Gumowy Strzał Węża|link=Gum-Gumowy Strzał Węża GomuGomuUFO.png|Gum-Gumowe UFO|link=Gum-Gumowe UFO Orei Fire.jpg|Gum-Gumowa Salwa Dziękczynna|link=Gum-Gumowa Salwa Dziękczynna Gomu Gomu no Ame.jpg|Gum-Gumowy Deszcz|link=Gum-Gumowy Deszcz Gum-Gumowy Wirujący Złoty Karabin.jpg|Gum-Gumowy Wirujący Złoty Karabin|link=Gum-Gumowy Wirujący Złoty Karabin Sytuacje specjalne Mizu_Luffy.PNG|Wodny Luffy|link=Wodny Luffy Afro_Luffy.png|Afro Luffy|link=Afro Luffy Nightmare_Luffy.png|Nightmare Luffy|link=Nightmare Luffy Champion_Luffy.png|Luffy Champion|link=Luffy Champion Giant_Luffy.PNG|Giant Luffy (niekanoniczna)|link=Giant Luffy Techniki drużynowe Sanji_schießt_Luffy_mit_Armee_de_l'Air_Gomu_Shoot_auf_Wapol.jpg|Siły Powietrzne Armée de L'Air: Gumowy Shoot|link=Siły Powietrzne Armée de L'Air: Gumowy Shoot Gomu_Gomu_no_Tatsu_Epaule_Maki_Muchi_Shoot.jpg|Gum-Gumowy Smocze Łopatka a'la Épaule Ootornado Bicz Shoot|link=Gum-Gumowy Smocze Łopatka a'la Épaule Ootornado Bicz Shoot Gomu_Gomu_no_300_Pound_Cannon.jpg|Gum-Gumowe Trzystufuntowe Oblężnicze Działo Feniksa|link=Gum-Gumowe Trzystufuntowe Oblężnicze Działo Feniksa 600mln beli Jackpot.jpg|Jackpot Wart Sześćset Milionów Berry|link=Jackpot Wart Sześćset Milionów Berry Candle_Lock_Gomu_Gomu_no_Tonkachi_Rifle.jpg|Gum-Gumowy Wirujący Młotkowy Karabin|link=Gum-Gumowy Wirujący Młotkowy Karabin Niekanoniczne techniki drużynowe Gomu_Gomu_no_Kaiten_Ono.jpg|Gum-Gumowy Wirujący Topór|link=Gum-Gumowy Wirujący Topór KamehameGomuGomunoBazoo'ha.png|Kamehame Gum-Gumowa Bazoo'ha|link=Kamehame Gum-Gumowa Bazoo'ha GomuGomunoKamehameha.png|Gum-Gumowe Kamehameha|link=Gum-Gumowe Kamehameha Brak.png|Gum-Gumowe Ora Ora|link=Gum-Gumowe Ora Ora Brak.png|Gum-Gumowy Gwoździowy Punch|link=Gum-Gumowy Gwoździowy Punch Gomu_Gomu_no_Rocket_2.png|Gum-Gumowa Rakieta|link=Gum-Gumowa Rakieta Niekanoniczne techniki brak.png|Gum-Gumowa Proca|link=Gum-Gumowa Proca brak.png|Gum-Gumowa Śruba|link=Gum-Gumowa Śruba Gomu_Gomu_no_Amidori.jpg|Gum-Gumowy Chwyt|link=Gum-Gumowy Chwyt brak.png|Gum-Gumowy Most Wiszący|link=Gum-Gumowy Most Wiszący brak.png|Gum-Gumowe Lasso|link=Gum-Gumowe Lasso brak.png|Gum-Gumowe Śmigło|link=Gum-Gumowe Śmigło brak.png|Gum-Gumowe Daj Wody|link=Gum-Gumowe Daj Wody brak.png|Gum-Gumowy Okręt Podwodny|link=Gum-Gumowy Okręt Podwodny brak.png|Gum-Gumowe Piaskowe Rozstąpienie|link=Gum-Gumowe Piaskowe Rozstąpienie brak.png|Gum-Gumowa Sprężyna|link=Gum-Gumowa Sprężyna brak.png|Gum-Gumowy Strzał|link=Gum-Gumowy Strzał brak.png|Gum-Gumowa Lina|link=Gum-Gumowa Lina brak.png|Gum-Gumowe Bungee|link=Gum-Gumowe Bungee Gomu_Gomu_no_Warp_anime.png|Gum-Gumowy Teleport|link=Gum-Gumowy Teleport Gomu_Gomu_no_Homerun.jpg|Gum-Gumowy Home Run|link=Gum-Gumowy Home Run brak.png|Gum-Gumowe Jojo|link=Gum-Gumowe Jojo brak.png|Gum-Gumowy Bąk|link=Gum-Gumowy Bąk Luffy_besiegt_Foxy_mit_Gomu_Gomu_no_Jitte.jpg|Gum-Gumowe Jutte|link=Gum-Gumowe Jutte brak.png|Gum-Gumowe Działo Tysiąca Rąk|link=Gum-Gumowe Działo Tysiąca Rąk Gomu_Gomu_no_Gomu_Doryoku.jpg|Gum-Gumowa Gumowa Moc|link=Gum-Gumowa Gumowa Moc Gomu_Gomu_no_Twin_Pistol.jpg|Podwójny Gum-Gumowy Pistolet|link=Podwójny Gum-Gumowy Pistolet Gomu_Gomu_no_1000000_Do_Bazooka.jpg|Gum-Gumowa Milionstopniowa Bazooka|link=Gum-Gumowa Milionstopniowa Bazooka brak.png|Gum-Gumowe Zaburzenie Jedzenia|link=Gum-Gumowe Zaburzenie Jedzenia brak.png|Gum-Gumowy Taniec Brzucha|link=Gum-Gumowy Taniec Brzucha Gomu_Gomu_no_Ricochet.jpg|Gum-Gumowy Rykoszet|link=Gum-Gumowy Rykoszet Spring Bullet.gif|Gum-Gumowy Sprężynowy Pocisk|link=Gum-Gumowy Sprężynowy Pocisk Techniki z gier wideo brak.png|Luffy Punch|link=Luffy Punch brak.png|Luffy Swing|link=Luffy Swing brak.png|Gum-Gumowy Taniec|link=Gum-Gumowy Taniec brak.png|Gumowy Rush|link=Gumowy Rush Ciekawostki * Jest to pierwszy diabelski owoc ukazany w serii. * Jest to pierwszy diabelski owoc pokazany przed zjedzeniem. * Luffy posiada najwięcej nazwanych ataków. * W trzecim filmie można było zobaczyć, że dzięki Gum-Gumowemu Balonowi, Luffy nie zatonął. * Pierwsze pokazanie mocy Luffy'ego oraz jego przyczyna, były inne w mandze i anime. W mandze Shanks złapał chłopca za rękę, a ta rozciągnęła się, gdy Słomkowy zaczął iść. Potem Luffy wyznał, że zjadł owoc, myśląc, że to deser. W anime Rudowłosy posądził go o zjedzenie diabelskiego owocu i chciał go zmusić do wyplucia, poprzez złapanie go za kostki potrząsanie nim w powietrzu. Jednak w odcinku specjalnym o Luffym, wersja z mangi została pokazana. * Po przeskoku Luffy nie używa specjalnej pozy do uaktywnienia Gear Second i może go aktywować na dowolnej części ciała. * Techniki Luffy'ego z wykorzystaniem Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia mają motyw zwierzęcia w nazwie Ankieta Nawigacja ca:Gomu Gomu no Mi de:Gomu Gomu no Mi en:Gomu Gomu no Mi es:Fruta Gomu Gomu fr:Gomu Gomu no Mi it:Gom Gom pt:Gomu Gomu no Mi ru:Гому Гому но Ми tr:Gomu Gomu No Mi zh:橡膠果實 Kategoria:Diabelskie owoce typu Paramecia